


Up Too Long

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming, Fighting, not asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Anyone notice the longer you’re up the harder the monsters are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First ffxv fanfic for me (Say the 5 times fast)! It's a bit of a different writing style for me so anything you have to say would be amazing! This started as a random conversation, but I couldn't resist trying to make it a story. Hope you like it!

They boys were going on day six of nonstop hunts and helping people how ever they were capable. Ridiculous was an understatement at this point, no one had acquired a proper night sleep, though they did try to nap as they could in the Regalia going from place to place. Prompto whined in his seat, begging Noctis at every opportunity to stop at a motel or camper. Hell at this point camping sounded like heaven on Eos he cried. The prince however had no interest in letting them rest, and it was taking a heavy toll on the young men. After the first few days, coffee stopped helping, it was down hill from then on.  
Recently they had noticed that the monsters were getting stronger, bigger and more in number as time went on. Ignis speculated the early nights may of had something to do with the deamons, but could not understand the beasts during the daylight hours. Worrying as it was, there was nothing they could do but press on, searching for the royal weapons and getting the Crystal back.  
Gladiolus grumbled in the back seat as he dug into their bag of snacks, hoping for something to help him stay awake as he read in the back seat. There was not enough time to bother napping now, the deamon sightings were only just outside of town, why they agreed to stay up again after returning tags to Dave again.  
“I wish we could find more than just tags when we go looking for lost hunters.” Prompto said sadly, as he watched the darkness move passed them. Ignis replied, glancing at the youngest from the back seat.  
“We all do, Prompto, but it can’t be helped. It’s often too late by the time it’s known they’re missing.”  
“At least we have something to bring back to the families, it’s better than worrying forever,” Gladiolus spoke, looking over his book. Sighing, Prompto agreed but it made him no less remorse about the matter. There was only a few more moments of silence before Noctis pulled over to the side of the road, the light of ice bombs danced along rocks and trees not far away.  
“Everybody out,” he said lazily as he stepped out of the drivers seat. To be honest the king of cat naps was feeling the strain as much as the others, but stopping was not an option, now more than ever that the deamons were getting stronger.  
The four easily cleared the railing on the road as they made their way over to the deamons. Summoning their weapons from a distance, Prompto took a step a head holding onto his Auto Crossbow. Wanting to get a good hit in before the skirmish started, he also wanted to make sure his friends were out of range of the blast. His aim had diminished in his sleepless state. As the Bombs came into range, the gunslinger ran closer and unleashing his Recoil on the nearest deamon. The others came from behind him, releasing their own flurry of attacks, as he changed to the Circular Saw, hoping to have better accuracy in the fight.  
The fight drew on seemingly endlessly, the creatures parrying their attacks far too often, were Bombs able to block Prompto asked, as he pulled himself back to his feet after a Bomb sent him flying after his own attack. There was no time to answer as Gladiolus brought his hard edge on one with his Downhammer, dimming it’s light out forever. The young blonde cheered as did the others, moving quickly to dispatch the rest. Eventually the boys were victorious, leaving only the light of their personal lanterns. Letting his weapon disperse into the air, Prompto jumped into the air yelling in excitement.  
“We’re alive! Let’s celebrate by eating something dead!” Laughing, the others all did their best to catch their breath, Noctis falling back into the grass. Ignis took in their surroundings, noticing a heaven near by. With a sigh of relief, he gestured to it his one hand, the other adjusting his glasses.  
“We should make camp for the night and turn in the quest in the morning.” Turning to Noctis as the prince sat up to protest, he added.  
“Those deamons were far more difficult than we are used to, and if we don’t get rest they’ll get the best of us eventually.” Both Gladiolus and Prompto agreed, eager to sleep, leaving Noctis to sigh in defeat. As they began their short trip to the heaven, a sickening sound filled the air. The sound of dense metal scrapping heavily on stone, grinding and groaning under the pressure as it pushed out from the ground. Grouping together, the four young men turned to see three Red Giants rise to their feet, waving their swords of fire. Too close to the monsters to run to the haven, the boys readied their weapons again.  
Tired, afraid, and uncertain they flew back into battle. This time Noctis started the fight, casting a spell that set each element a light on the deamons. Closing in as the icy winds hit them, Ignis charged in, thrusting his lance deep into the leg of one of the giants, though it seemed not to notice. Calling out to the others, he gave instructions to try and weaken the Red Giants as they brought their own weapons down, narrowly missing Prompto and Noctis. Warping, the prince did is best to break them, giving his friends as much advantage he could. Prompto hung back firing high to avoid missing and hurting his friends. Gladiolus charged in full force, trying to knock them back. As he was able Noctis cast his spells, trying to do as much damage as possible, quickening the battle. Everyone was exhausted, running on adrenaline alone now, unsure if they had a chance to survive the battle. Charging in Prompto used Trigger Happy, blasting all three Giants enough to stumble. Cheering for himself, the gunslinger missed one of the swords of fire come slamming down on him. Screaming out in pain, he failed to stand on his own, stumbling about, his vision blurred. Darkness had begun to fill his vision, when he felt a large hand pull him to his feet, steadying him. The same hand came down on his shoulder, as Gladiolus encouraged Prompto to keep fighting.  
“Just a little more.” Nodding, both men threw themselves back into the fight. The prince cast another spell, blasting them with everything he had. Frozen, the Giants held their place as a broadsword came crashing into them, followed by the weight of Gladiolus. The Giants fell.  
As the beasts dissipated back into the ground in which they came, each man silently made his way to the haven. Pulling themselves forward was more energy than they had left, but the promise of a safe sleep pushed them on. No preparations for camp were made, only four sleeping bags rolled out in the center of the enchanted runes. Morning came far too soon, but without the protection of the tent, there was no reprieve to the suns morning light. Groggy and sore they rose, stretching and trying to wake. Moving to his feet, Ignis put on his glasses as he started to make preparations for breakfast. Gladiolus started a fire to get things started, and Noctis rolled over in his sleeping bag, pulling out his phone. Prompto stood, placing his hands on his back as he leaned the same way, stretching and popping his back as he looked out at the world around them. Back where they had come, he noticed three large trees had fallen last night. Lifting his camera he snapped a photo, pondering how they had fallen before his attention was pulled away by the smell of coffee. Turning on his heels, Prompto meandered to the fire, eager for a fresh cup.


End file.
